


Give it Back

by Feena_c



Series: Detroit: Expanded [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's coin, Filling in the game, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feena_c/pseuds/Feena_c
Summary: Connor wants his coin back after Hank confiscated it at Stratford Tower.





	Give it Back

Connor glanced up from his computer as Hank walked by, sitting down with a glass and an open can of soda.  Connor tried to concentrate on reviewing the facts of their latest case, but he’d already been over them multiple times and he couldn’t shake this agitated feeling.  ‘Feeling’. Something he shouldn’t be having, knew he shouldn’t be having, but there it was none the less. He needed to get rid of it. 

“Lieutenant?”  Connor pushed back slightly from his desk and swiveled his chair to face Hank. 

Hank glanced over his cup at Connor.  “Hmm?” 

“Sorry to bother you, but would you mind returning the coin you took from me at Stratford Tower last night?” 

Hank raised an eyebrow.  “What, your quarter?” 

    Connor nodded.  

    “Shit, you wanna buy a gumball or something?  Don’t you have more money anyway?” 

    “I have discretionary case funds from Cyberlife, yes, but I would appreciate having my quarter back, just the same.”  

    Hank rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pulling out his wallet and after a moment, tossing Connor a coin. 

    Connor caught it, glanced at it, then extended it back to the man.  “This isn’t mine, Lieutenant.” 

    Hank gave the android one of his extensive catalogue of ‘are you fucking with me’ looks. 

    Connor explained.  “Mine is a 1994 quarter, this is from 2002.” 

    “Seriously?  What are you, 5 years old?  It has to be ‘your’ quarter?” 

    Connor’s face was unreadable, and he didn’t respond before they were interrupted by one of the department’s android assistants coming and summoning Hank to the Captain’s office--not including Connor.  

    When Hank returned a few minutes later Connor wasn’t at the desk anymore.  He’d left the 2002 quarter sitting on Hank’s side. 

    Hank rolled his eyes and pocketed the coin as he sat.  He glanced at Connor’s empty chair, an oddly guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He tried to dismiss it, but it lingered. Connor had referred to the coin as his own. Androids didn’t own things, at least, they weren’t supposed to.  Hank found himself wondering why Connor was so specific about it. It was late, and while Hank felt a bit bad about leaving things as they were he didn’t know where Connor had gone, and he wasn’t going to hang around the department all night.  He headed home. 

 

\--Next Morning--

 

Hank came in early for once.  He hadn’t had a good night. It happened sometimes.  Then there’d been all that shit on the news about androids raiding cyberlife stores--deviants stealing other androids.  The possibility of the deviants uprising had been murmured about, but it seemed like it might really happen now. Soon. Hank walked in and found Connor sitting at his desk, eyes closed and LED blinking.  Must be communicating with Cyberlife. 

    “Hey!”  Hank said, not sure how loud he needed to be to get Connor’s attention when he was like that. 

    Connor’s LED turned back to blue as he opened his eyes and looked up at the detective. 

    “Come on, I’ve got an idea.”  Hank gestured for Connor to follow him, and the two left the police station and got in Hank’s car.  It was snowing lightly, and Hank avoided his usual tendency to speed. 

    “Did you get a lead?”  Connor asked. 

    Hank shook his head.  “Not exactly. Just thought we might get some info from someone on the inside, well, someone who used to be there.  We’re gonna try to see Elijah Kamski.” 

    Connor glanced at Hank.  “Cyberlife’s founder. You think he might have some idea on how androids become deviant.” 

    Hank confirmed with a nod.  

    “A good thought, Lieutenant.”  Connor complimented, facing forward again.  

    They drove in silence for a few minutes.  For once Hank wasn’t blasting music. They pulled up to a stoplight as they headed out of town and Hank glanced at Connor.  He was fidgeting. Hank frowned involuntarily, watching Connor run his thumbnail across the tip of his index and middle finger.  

    Hank grunted and leaned forward, struggling to get out his wallet while buckled into his seat.  Connor turned. 

    “Are you alright, Lieutenant?” 

    Hank just managed to get his wallet free as the light turned green.  He tossed his wallet into Connor’s lap as he accelerated. 

    “Fine.  Grab your damn coin back, it should be in there.” 

    Connor blinked, then opened Hank’s wallet and dug around for a moment.  He pulled out a quarter and after a moment’s hesitation folded Hank’s wallet closed again and pocketed the coin. 

    “Thank you, Lieutenant,”  Connor said as he placed Hank’s wallet in one of the cup holders. 

    Hank just grunted.  The awkward silence continued.  Well, awkward to Hank. He wasn’t sure if Connor could pick up on something like that.  Hank drummed his fingers on the steering wheel at the next red light they hit. Connor wasn’t fidgeting anymore.  He was sitting in his usual position except that his right arm was resting further back than usual, his hand on his pocket where he’d placed the coin. 

    “You can--do whatever the fuck it is you do with that thing if you want, kid.”

    “I beg your pardon?”  Connor turned, confused. 

    “Your coin tricks, or whatever.”

    “I thought it bothered you when I did that.”  Connor said, tone almost questioning. 

    “Yea well--I’m over it.  Do what cha want.”

    A pause.

    “Okay.”  Connor pulled the coin out as they moved on again and started flipping it in the air as usual, then tossing it back and forth in that bizarre way.  

    They were getting out of the city now.  This particular road seemed hardly driven.  It was snowier, and there was no other traffic around anymore.  Hank was still cautious, checking at the stop sign for other vehicles.  He gave Connor’s quick movements a sideways look. “...Maybe you can show me how to do that, sometime.”  Hank commented. 

    Connor caught the coin and glanced at him as something almost like a genuine smile, small though it was, spread across his face.  “I’d be happy to, Lieutenant.” 


End file.
